


PAINTING OF DARKNESS

by Houndmancometh



Category: Death - Fandom, PAINTING - Fandom, VICTIM - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	PAINTING OF DARKNESS

PAINTING OF DARKNESS

Capturing the picture perfect moment, and with the act of Death in remembrance. Back in Salem, Massachusetts in 1850, a man with talent for the arts, but the urge of Death in reality. This man was Samuel Bloodstone. He painted what he saw and felt, and with the idea of murder in portraying the depth of his work, and with the variations of color and contrast seen through the flowing brush.

The night of August 14, 1850, Mr. Bloodstone had invited the beauty of Mary Wonderworth to capture her structure in the raw. He suggested, Ms. Wonderworth had radiated the energy, and her loins would make a perfect picture in a bloodshed canvas. Unknowingly to Ms. Wonderworth, she is about to embark on a journey into the unknown accelerating into the shadows. Mr. Bloodstone was a madman, and with mysterious intentions. It had been known about Samuel Bloodstone, and that his paint brushes were his murder weapons. Perfection upon Death being the paint stroked after stroke in the agony of pain in suffering for the victim. It was hot and sultry. The night was full of stars, and a setting with the senses for Death that very night.

As Ms. Wonderworth arrived, she wondered, and had second thoughts about entering the home of Samuel Bloodstone. What did she know, and what was told to her about Mr. Bloodstone? She wore a long gown with nothing underneath, as she wanted to be prepared for a picture perfect masterpiece. Ms. Wonderworth wanted to make sure all the details that would bring out her features.

Mr. Bloodstone greeted Ms. Wonderworth at the door, and showed her around his house. She marveled at his work of painting hanging from the wall, but one thing she didn’t know, the people in those paintings were all murdered victims captured as their inner souls as Mr. Bloodstone saw them. As legends are told, “One who steps in front of the artist, but never really leaves the artist”. At that moment, there was a pause in the house with complete silence. Mr. Bloodstone needed to have his mind set, and an eye for what was about too come.

It’s a sad night for the picture frame and canvas as what will be a pending massacre. Mr. Bloodstone introduced Ms. Wonderworth to the chair, and she removed her robe, and Mr. Bloodstone admired her structure from a distance, and took in all of her beauty had too offer. He was hungry to get started on the painting. He started drawing, and studying every detail of what the rending picture would look like, but not yet adding on the paint of motive with a slight stroke of texture leading to Ms. Wonderworth’s Death.

The drawing was not finished, and it was not time to add the color of contrast with distinction, and a gallery for his collection. Mr. Bloodstone added the first brush of blue. Just then, Ms. Wonderworth began to feel a series of sensations of pain all over her body. Later Ms. Wonderworth felt her heart pulsating faster with out pouring of screams. Then suddenly, it was screams after screams. Her screams would be heard way into the nearby woods. As some hunters were returning from their venture in the woods. They immediately busted into the door of Mr. Samuel Bloodstone’s house. Ms. Wonderworth was on the floor dead lying down on the floor in her own blood. It was too late to save her, but in time capturing Mr. Bloodstone for the authorities with the Hunter’s guns drawn in a moment’s attack, however, one of Mr. Bloodstone’s pictures flew into the wind, and if the picture gets into the wrong hands, it could be Death in another horizon.


End file.
